Gumball Watterson: The Dream Walker
by danbob521
Summary: Gumball begins to start having lucid dreams that reveal a lot of his and those around him's secrets. But what if all our dreams were protected by people named Dream Walkers? Rated T for sci-fi action violence and some sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1: The Elmore Express

**So for this year's Spooktober I decided to do something chilling and fantasy at the same time. And you may not know this, but I have a love for Angels & Airwaves and their music. So last December when they released an album titled The Dream Walker, and a short animated film named Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker, I imediately went to work on pitching a parody of it, with Gumball as the role of Poet. So after about 9 months of pitching and writing, here is Gumball Waterson: The Dream Walker.**

Chapter 1 of 8: The Elmore Express

Every night at around 2 A.M, a train passed through the city of Elmore, on train tracks so rusty they were unbelieveable. Since he was 6, Gumball dreamnt of riding on it, and even called the train "The Elmore Express." 6 and a half years later, that hope had not faded one bit. But tonight, the blue feline had wanted nothing to do with it. Because since he turned 12, every 3 nights he would have a lucid dream he found unsettling. So when he woke up on this night on the back of the train's roof in the nighttime setting, this meant trouble.

"How did I get here?" He asked to himself.

It was obvious, but the cat treated this like reality. Quickly he ran and jumped to the second car, then the third, then the fourth, and so on, until he reached the main car. Immediately, he went inside of the front door, and found a surprise for him.

A man sat in a chair, sipping coffee from an orange mug. His face was covered, and his hands seemed pale as snow. But Gumball wasn't scared. He admired this, and was soeewhat relieved, because he was about to get a big question answered.

"Are you it?" He asked in a voice of anxiety and happyness.

Suddenly the figure held up a hand, and everything went black for Gumball.

GASP!, went the blue cat as he woke up in his bed. He glanced at this alarm clock.

3:42 AM, it read. School would be starting in a few hours, and Gumball didn't look foreward to it one bit. All he could focus on were his reoccurring lucid dreams. It bothered the hell out of him. But tonight, he needed to do a few things before that hellish sun rose.

TO BE CONTINUED...(Chapter 2 ON FRIDAY!)

 **So what did you guys think of this new series? Did you like it? Would you like to see other characters in this? Let me know. Also, bad news. Regular Show: LOVE is going to be pushed back to Febuary 2016, to give me more time to write it. And Finn Jr will be returning in 2016 as well, so look foward to all my upcoming material!**

 **-danbob521**

 **HAPPY SPOOKTOBER**


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Hope you guys are having a spooky week! What are you going as this year? What prank awaits this path? Let me know! After you're done spamming my comment section, sit back, relax, and enjoy my second chapter to this already Fanfiction Favorite!**

Chapter 2: Home

Despite being a sleep lover, Penny Fitzgerald rarely ever slept in. Maybe being half-gas, half-solid made her brain function differently. But tonight, it was never a better thing. For Gumball, at least.

Penny awoke and checked her clock. 3:54 AM, it read.

She got up, with a groan, and got on her computer, to check for any new emails. (This was an odd routine she pulled every night.) To her surprise, rather than no emails, there was one new message. The yellow-orange shining deer spirit checked the email. It read:

 _"Penny, It's me. I can't keep doing this. As I told you two weeks ago, for the past few months, I've been having these weird lucid dreams, where I meet random and weird people. Tonight, I can't go to sleep, because I know Sweet Dreams wont come. I'm going to go find out the truth behind this madness. Something tells me that I'm closer than ever to finding out if the one I've been picturing in my mind is the one. I'm going to the Elmore train station. Don't have anyone come after me. Not because it will stop me from meeting him, just because they wouldn't be successful in doing so._

 _Your Sleep Deprived Boyfreind, Gumball."_

Penny closed her page, and smiled. She knew that Gumball wasn't going to get very far. Because he had sent her an email like this once before, and she found him in his bed sound asleep when she visited his house 15 minutes later. But still, she figured she should pay her boyfreind a visit. Would Gumball be home this time, or did he really mean it this time? Regardless of all that had went down, Gumball would have all these dreams, and when he awakened, he was home.

"Your Home." Penny whispered to herself. "And I'm gonna make you feel like it."

She put on her clothes, tipietoed down the stairs, out the front door. The sound of the outside air and crickets was enough to show tonight was a rather eerie night.

"Gumball's house had better not have this eerie sight." Penny said as she began to walk down the sidewalk. Gumball's was about half an hour away by foot.

But unlike last time, tonight would be a little more perilous. And it was all about to begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...(Chapter 3 on HALLOWEEN NIGHT!)

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and remember to follow for more of my stories! Thanks for all the support, and watch out for the evil spooky bed bugs tonight! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Night

**After a 2 month wait, here's CHAPTER THREE!**

Gumball stepped on the Elmore Express. Tickets weren't needed, since all midnight rides were free. What did it even matter, anyways? He'd never remember being on here after tonight. He was gonna leave town and meet his dream walker. The train began to move quickly, as did Gumball getting to his seat. It was going to be a long ride, but worth his while.

Penny couldn't believe her anger. The road that usually went to Gumball"s neighborhood was blocked off. Construction was being done. This was the most rage inducing thing that had happened to her in the past three months, seeing as she wasn't such the angry type. But now was just too unfortunate. She needed to get to Gumball's house, and quickly. Even if he WAS dreaming, why begin taking chances? There was always the unlucky latter half of the card to be touched.

The spirit deer went back to her house and grabbed her bike. She would be taking the highway tonight. But what she didn't know, was that she was in for the craziest night of her life.

To Be Continued...(Chapter 4 coming soon!)

 **Hey guys! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story. Chapter 4 and 5 are currently in the works and BOTH will be over 500 words. So stay tuned for more of this amazing story!**


End file.
